The present application is based upon the corresponding Japanese Patent Application No. 10-283816, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to an input apparatus or interface for computers and networks, more preferably to an input apparatus for a computer system.
A recent development of a communication technology allows a network system to control the whole information in facilities, such as company and hospital, in any part of the world.
Among typical input devices or interfaces well known in the art for such computer system include keyboard and mouse each connected through a cable or wire to a client computer. The keyboard includes a number of input keys, for example, corresponding to alphabets from xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d to xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d as well as numerals xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d to xe2x80x9c9xe2x80x9d.
A keyboard for a typical laptop computer occupies an area of about 30 cm by 20 cm and for a desktop computer of about 50 cm by 20 cm. In general, an operation of the keyboard requires fingers of both hands to be engaged with associated keys. This prohibits a person engaged in a job requires concentration from paying full attention to the job every time the person operates computer. In a clinical setting, a doctor is prohibited from paying a full attention to the patient by the same person.
The mouse is used in a manner that the operator holds to move it on a mouse pad for identifying any of specific jobs presented on a display screen and then clicking an accompanying button, thereby carrying out the identified function. As such, for the use of the mouse, the operator has to keep his or her eyes on the arrow pointer on the display screen that moves in synchronism with the displacement of the mouse. Therefore, particularly in a clinical setting where a doctor is required to concentrate on a patient, the mouse is not a suitable input device or interface.
It is thus apparent that, with the conventional input devices, the operator of the keyboard and mouse is obliged to interrupt his or her viewing and then bring his or her eyes and attention away from the subject whenever he or she would store information collected through viewing, which disadvantageously distracting the operator from careful viewing. In particular, this is problematic in the clinical setting or point of care as well as another site where the viewing subject would change from one minute to the next.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a new input apparatus for computer system, preferably for use at a point of care in clinics and hospitals.
For the purpose, an input apparatus for computers and networks according to the present invention includes a palm size housing having an extended opening and an input having a plurality of keys arrayed in a matrix is mounted in the opening so that an operator can access each of the keys in order to input information. The apparatus further includes a processor for processing the information input using the keys into a corresponding signal and a transmitter for transmitting the signal to a receiver computer or network by wireless.
In another aspect of the input apparatus of the present invention, the palm size housing has a planar top surface portion in which the opening is defined, a planar bottom surface portion, and outwardly rounded opposite side surface portions each connecting the bottom and top surface portions, such that when the housing is held by an operator in his or her palm the bottom and opposite side surface portions can make a fitting contact with the palm.
In another aspect of the input apparatus of the present invention, the housing has a front portion reduced in size so that the reduced front portion can be held by an operator with his or her thumb and index engaged on opposite sides of the reduced front portion.
In another aspect of the input apparatus of the present invention, the top surface is inclined forwardly and upwardly relative to the bottom surface.
In another aspect, of the present invention, each of the plurality of keys is designed to have a stroke of about 2 to 3 mm.
In another aspect of the input apparatus of the present invention, each of the plurality of keys has a top surface spaced about 2 to 3 mm away from that of neighboring key.
In another aspect of the input apparatus of the present invention, each of the plurality of keys is designed so that a length of the key in a longitudinal direction of the housing is smaller than that in a lateral direction of the housing.
In another aspect of the input apparatus of the present invention, at least one of opposite side surface potions of the housing has an indicator, which allows an operator to keep his or her thumb on the indicator.
In another aspect of the input apparatus of the present invention, the indicator is a recess provided in the side surface potion.
In another aspect of the input apparatus of the present invention, each of said keys in fourth row counted from a forward end of the housing has a home position indicator on a top surface thereof.
In another aspect of the input apparatus of the present invention, the home position indicator of the key positioned in the second column counted in the fourth raw is larger than other home position indicators.
Also, an input apparatus for a computer system having a server and one or more client machines each communicated with the server has a palm size housing, said housing. The housing includes a plurality of keys arrayed in a matrix and mounted in the housing, a signal processor for processing information input using the pluralities of keys into a corresponding signal, and a transmitter for transmitting the signal to a receiver mounted in the client machine by wireless.
In another aspect of the input apparatus of the present invention, the client machine is connected with a display.
In another aspect of the input apparatus of the present invention, the plurality of keys include numeric keys and other keys. Each of the other keys is used for reading out information stored in the server into the associated client machine and then displaying the information in the associated display.
In another aspect of the input apparatus of the present invention, the plurality of keys include numeric keys and a character input mode key. The character input mode key identifies a character-input mode in which characters can be input through said numeric keys.
In another aspect of the input apparatus of the present invention, the input apparatus has a voice input, a processor for processing information input through the voice input into a signal corresponding to the information; and a transmitter for transmitting the processed signal to the associated client machine by wireless.
In another aspect of the input apparatus of the present invention, the information controlled by the computer system is hospital information.
With the input apparatus of the present invention, the palm-sized allows information to be input by an operator while he or she holds it by one hand and presses keys by the other hand. This in turn allows the operator working in a clinical site to input important information keeping his or her eyes on a subject or patient.
With the computer system having the display connected to the associated client machines, the operator can add new information just obtained at the clinical site while looking at the stored information of the same patient and so on.
Also, with the use of the character input mode key, the operator can input information in Japanese, Roman Alphabet, and English, allowing the information to be stored in the form of character information.
Further, with the use of the voice input, the operator can input information through his or her voice as he holds the input apparatus by one hand, allowing the operator to work with the other hand even at inputting.